Confessions
by Wandering Shooting Star
Summary: Usagi finds herself in love with Seiya after he's been gone. But coincidentally, Seiya returns with Yaten...Usagi then finds the right time to put the moves on Seiya...


Confessions  
  
"Am I not good enough?" those words haunted Usagi's mind. She thought about that sacred day, the day in which she would regret for the rest of her life. Oh how stupid she was to not answer his question the way he wanted his answer. "You ARE good enough." Usagi said to herself. This just wasn't her day. Mamoru broke the news to Usagi that he was going back to America. "Seiya would never leave me. Not ever! Not even for a stupid career in." she started to sob. "BUGS!!!" she sank her head into her pillow and cried. "Why did you make me fall in love with you? Why?" Usagi wished she wasn't stupid when it came to love. Why did she have a destiny? Why can't she just open her eyes and just give in for once? Why did she let him leave? So many questions to be asked, yet, confusing answers that lies within Usagi's actions.  
  
Minako was asked to clean her room. Requested by her mother. Minako had nothing better to do, now that Chaos was sealed and that the Three Lights were gone. She stepped into her room and looked around. All was covered with Yaten accessories, posters, books, bed sheets, and articles. "They're never coming back. Guess I have to get rid of this stuff." She took off her bed sheet, and replaced it with a pale orange one. Took her book on Yaten and put it on her bookshelf in which held information about being an idol and about celebrities. And then her posters and articles tacked onto her wall were then rolled up and put up in her closet. She then stared at her newly cleaned room. Her walls now looked plain. And her tables and desk were empty, with nothing but maybe a lamp and a picture frame of her friends. "Time to start living normal." She said to herself as she placed her Venus transformation pen into her music box on her dresser.  
  
Night fell onto the city of Tokyo. The streetlights came on simultaneously and the people walked into their homes. Two shooting stars flew into the night sky then towards the ground and left a trail of sparkles that disappeared slowly. Two figures stood in a park of memories. One of standing 5'0 and possessing hair tied back in a ponytail colored silver. The other, standing of 5'5 and as well, possessing hair tied back in a ponytail, only colored jet black. The silver-haired male looked around the park with his light green eyes and back at the human beside him. "I'm only doing this cause I'm related to you." He said exasperated. The taller male looked down at the person talking with his sapphire eyes. "That's Ok. If I try to do anything stupid, just do whatever to get me back to my senses." "Don't worry. If you don't remember, I'll give you this." The silver-haired man held up a recorder and pressed play, "That's Ok. If I try to do anything stupid, just do whatever to get me back to my senses." It repeated. "Thanks, Yaten."  
  
Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's waist, as he put his arms around Usagi's shoulders. "Mamo-Chan, why are you going back to America?" Usagi spoke up. Mamoru was caught off guard with her question, but just remained calm. "I want to get a good education. To fulfill my career and to be a good husband." Usagi didn't care. He would already make a good husband, even if he didn't have a good education. "So. Why can't you stay here with me? You can get a good education here." "No Usako, you don't understand how much this means to me." Usagi stopped and let go of Mamoru. Mamoru stopped as well, but was only a couple of feet away from Usagi. He watched her as she fiddled with the ring he gave her. She began to take it off and admire the stone it held. "Mamo-Chan, I." Usagi stopped in her sentence cause of familiar voices were heard.  
  
"It says go left on Kimono Lane, Seiya." "No! It says right on Shinto Avenue, Yaten." Usagi's sad expression turned into a happy one. "Seiya.?" she said. Seiya stopped fighting with his 'brother' and looked at the reason for his presence. Odango: The Angel from the Moon. "Odango.?" Usagi dropped Mamoru's engagement ring and started running towards Seiya. She was so happy he came back after so long. She was excited for once. "Seiya!!!" Seiya opened his arms to welcome the running angel. "Odango." he whispered again. Usagi jumped into Seiya's arms and they held each other tight. Seiya swung Usagi in a circle as he held her off the ground. He then put Usagi down. "It's been a while." "Uh huh!!"  
  
Mamoru bent down and pick up the ring. He stared at it, then up at Usagi. He watched as she was happily making conversation with this.man. Who was he?  
  
"What? No welcome for me?" Yaten said pretending to be sad. Usagi gave Yaten a quick hug the turned to face both of the Starlights. "Why are you guys here?" "We just came for a visit." Seiya answered.  
  
Mamoru stood behind looking at the ring in his hand. Tears started to form in his eyes but held them back. "Was this the reason why she asked me to come out with her? Does this mean she doesn't love me anymore? Nah, it can't be. We are destined lovers, and she'll never betray me. What did I do wrong?" he looked back at Usagi happily talking to the Starlights.  
  
"Does this mean you'll stay for long?" Usagi asked eagerly. "Well, we'll stay here till the school year ends." Yaten said back. Usagi's face became a little sad. "That means for about 3 months. I would like it if you could stay longer." Yaten and Seiya exchanged looks. Then turned their attention back to Usagi. "Whatever makes you happy, Odango." Seiya answered. Usagi smiled warmly and then thought of an idea. "Hey, just to save you the money, how about you stay at my house. We have a guest room that you both can share!" Yaten and Seiya turned around and started talking. Usagi looked at them confusingly as they mumbled back and forth. "WHAT!!!" Seiya yelled, breaking the mood in the atmosphere. Yaten turned around immediately after that. "We'll stay." "Great! Let's go!"  
  
The minute Usagi turned around she noticed Mamoru holding the ring and glaring at the two strange men. "Oh Mamo-Chan. I'm sorry." Usagi walked over to Mamoru and stood beside him. Seiya started to feel hurt. "Sorry man." Yaten whispered while elbowing him gently in the arm. "This is Mamoru Chiba." "Her BOYFRIEND." Mamoru said giving clarity and force toward Seiya. He then put a protective arm around Usagi and squeezed her shoulder. "Ow! Mamo-Chan, you're hurting me." Usagi said slipping out of Mamoru's grip.  
  
"Hey Usagi!!!" came a voice from far away. Usagi turned around, only to find a person with light blue eyes and long blonde hair half up in a red bow. "Minako! Guess who's here!" Minako ran up to Usagi. "Who?" Usagi pointed toward the two Starlights. "Yaten!" was her first words to them. "Oh no." Yaten whispered scared. Minako ran up to him and put her arms around Yaten's neck. Giving him the biggest hug she could give. "I can't believe you guys are back! This is great!" Yaten didn't say a word, considering the fact he was lacking oxygen from Minako's grip. Minako loosened up a little bit. "You know, I was just thinking about you guys. And it's ironic because I thought you would never come back." Yaten gently pulled Minako's hands off his neck. "And that thought didn't come true, unfortunately." He whispered under his breath. Minako turned towards Seiya. "Hi Seiya. Nice to see you again." She said sophisticated. Seiya returned her greeting with a "hello" and a handshake. "Lucky dog." Yaten whispered.  
  
Minako looked at Seiya and Yaten "Where's Taiki?" she asked. "Oh. He decided to stay with the princess to protect her if anything goes wrong." Seiya answered. "Well it would have been bad if Ami was here. She would have been heartbroken you know. But that's one good thing why she's studying in Germany!" Usagi chimed in. Everyone smiled except Mamoru, who smiled weakly. "Oh well! Gotta run!" Minako yelled. "Bye Yaten." She then gave him a quick, but tight hug. "Bye Usagi.Bye Seiya!" and started running off into the street.  
  
"Anyway, we better get going!" Usagi said while walking towards Seiya and Yaten. She took Seiya's hand and looked back at Mamoru. "Bye Mamo-Chan! I'll talk to you later." Usagi then led Seiya down the sidewalk hand in hand with Yaten following closely behind.  
  
Mamoru, who didn't seem to be all excited about the Starlight's presence, closed his fist tightly around the ring. "Damn.that.Seiya.!" he mumbled. He grinded his teeth to keep from yelling and dug his fingernails into his palms. "You will never get my Usako."  
  
Usagi, Seiya, and Yaten walked into the Tsukino home. "Mom!" Usagi yelled looking toward the kitchen. "Hey Usagi!" Ikuko called from the kitchen. Usagi motioned for the 2 Lights to sit on the couch. "I'll be right back." she then walked where her mother was.  
  
"Mother, some friends have come into town and I want to know if it's Ok with you if that they can stay here." "That's great honey, of course. How long will they be staying?" Ikuko asked stirring some noodles boiling in a pot over the stove. "Uh, maybe for about 3 to 4 months." Usagi answered hesitantly. Ikuko kept stirring and thought. "That's a long time for them to stay over, Usagi." "Yeah I know, but they've been away for a while and I want to spend as much time as I can with them. They're in my same grade, and I'm sure they'll be helpful around the house. Please.!" Ikuko sighed. "Alright. Are they here?" Usagi nodded her head happily. "They're in the living room."  
  
Ikuko and Usagi walked in the living room. Seiya was sitting on the couch by Yaten. "Usagi, you didn't tell me these friends of yours are men." Ikuko said whispering in Usagi's ear. "Chill out mom. It's Ok." Usagi whispered back. "This is Kou Seiya." she held her hand out toward Seiya. "And this is Kou Yaten." She then moved her arm toward Yaten. Ikuko took a breath and smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ikuko Tsukino, Usagi's mom." She held her hand out and Yaten grabbed it. "Nice to meet you too." Ikuko then released her hand from Yaten's and shook Seiya's.  
  
A month passed and the Tsukinos welcomed the 2 Lights in their household. They helped out with the chores and cleaned up after themselves. They even cooked on the days when Ikuko wasn't feeling well. Seiya waited to tell Usagi what he was here for and what he needed to say. So he can stay longer without making Usagi uncomfortable. Usagi grew closer and began to slowly have feelings for Seiya as time went on when they were living together. She started to sneak into Seiya's bedroom at night and have small talks with him. They had to speak inside the closet so Yaten wouldn't hear and interrupt. The closet Usagi and Seiya talked in was pretty small, so they were either talking across from each other, almost touching noses. Or they were sitting very close, just about on top of one another.  
  
Seiya and Usagi were in the closet talking across from each other. It was around the summer so the house was cold. Usagi shivered and got goose bumps. "You Ok, Odango?" Seiya asked. "Yes, just a little cold." She answered, following the chatter of her teeth. "Come here Odango." Seiya held Usagi tightly and laid her head on his chest. "I'm here." He whispered. Usagi smiled and put her hand to Seiya's chest and grabbed a hold of his shirt. "Thank you." She suddenly didn't feel cold anymore. Like Seiya's chest was a warm glowing fire only made for her. Seiya kissed Usagi's forehead. He still had his lips on Usagi and mumbled, "You should be getting to bed." Usagi just moved her head along Seiya's diaphragm and snuggled closer to him. "Just a little more time, please." She whispered. Seiya smiled and started to caress Usagi's cheek. He moved the back of his index finger up and down her soft skin. It gave Usagi a tingle up and down her spine. She then grabbed Seiya's hand and squeezed it gently. She started to kiss his palm and moved up to the tip of his fingers. Usagi kissed each one gently as Seiya looked at her, enjoying each time his fingers came in contact with Usagi's lips. She then put Seiya's ring finger inside her mouth. Seiya could feel the warmth of her mouth, as he also felt her soft tongue massage his finger. "Odango.?"  
  
Usagi took Seiya's hand and held it up to her cheek. "Seiya, I have.a confession." Her eyes started to water that made her look down in guilt and let go of Seiya's hand. "I'm sorry. I'm going too fast." Seiya lifted Usagi's face up. He could see hope and fear in her eyes as tears fell. "Odango, don't apologize. Please tell me your confession." He put his hand under Usagi's chin, waiting for her to speak up. "Seiya, after you left, I started to think. Think about my future, my friends, and about you. I couldn't get you out of my mind as hard as I tried. And then you came back. I was happy cause I missed you, and ever since you started to live with me I." Usagi held on tighter to Seiya's shirt. "My feelings for you started to grow. I couldn't stop dreaming about you, and thinking about you. And I didn't realize this until a while ago." she stopped to look into Seiya's eyes. His soft, sapphire eyes that hypnotized her looked almost as if they were full of happiness. "I feel the same way." Seiya smiled and leaned his head past Usagi's. He put his lips up to her ear. "I love you." He whispered softly. Usagi smiled and hugged Seiya tightly, while shedding tears of excitement onto Seiya's shoulders.  
  
Seiya pushed Usagi back and looked at her deeply in the eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Your star inside of you shines brighter than ever. And your heart is full of purity and love. I fell in love with you at first sight and I'll never forget that day." Usagi looked at Seiya eagerly. "I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, Odango." Seiya finished. "Really?" Seiya nodded as he brought his hand up to Usagi's face and ran his hand through her bangs. Usagi touched Seiya's lips and gently moved her fingers along their surface. "Seiya, I'm so happy." She said. Seiya smiled and moved his hand down to Usagi's cheek and caressed it. He whispered, "Odango" and brought his face close to hers. Usagi moved her fingers onto Seiya's chin as their lips touched.  
  
"Yaten, wake up." Seiya whispered, shaking Yaten gently. "C'mon Yaten. Wake up!" Usagi yelled, standing beside Seiya. Yaten just swiped his hand at the pair and turned over on his stomach. Seiya looked at Usagi and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. This is what it all comes down to." He then turned Yaten on his back and slapped him and started to shake him. "Wake up!" Yaten finally woke up and rubbed his face. "What'd you do that for?!" "Because." Seiya held up a recorder and pressed play. "If you try to wake me up by shaking me a couple of times and I don't, just slap me and I will." It said in Yaten's voice. Yaten sat up and took the recorder. "Why did I buy this thing anyway?" "You better get dressed Yaten! Momma made a wonderful breakfast this morning!" Usagi said. She grabbed Seiya's hand to bring him out of the room when Yaten spoke up. "You know, last night I heard some strange noises coming from the closet in here." Seiya and Usagi stopped walking and turned around looking at Yaten, nervously. "What did you hear?" Seiya asked. "Well, it sounded like murmurs and coos at times, but then it all went dead silent after about 10 minutes. And I didn't see you, Seiya. Where were you?" Seiya turned bright red. "Uh, I was downstairs.getting a.midnight snack. YEAH!!! Iwasdownstairsgettingamidnightsnack!!!" he said not resting in the middle of words on the count of he was very nervous and tense. Yaten threw the covers off of him and stood up. "Whatever."  
  
Usagi and Seiya walked downstairs to the dining room where Ikuko had breakfast ready for them. "Good morning Usagi, Seiya. Did you have a good night?" "Yes!" the two answered. Of course they had a good night! They practically spent the most of it kissing! "Well that's great! Usagi, can I speak with you for a moment?" Usagi looked at Ikuko confused. "Ok.?"  
  
Ikuko led Usagi into the far end of the kitchen. "Usagi, I've enjoyed your friends being over here. They are a great help and I wish they could be part of the family." Usagi smiled in a naïve way. "One of them may be." She whispered. "What was that?" "Oh nothing! Go on." "Anyway, I've noticed you and Seiya have been pretty close. Is there any..funny business going on?" Usagi gasped and blushed. "Funny business? N.no!" "Ok! Just making sure." Ikuko answered trying to calm Usagi down. "NNNO funny business what so ever!" Usagi yelled sweating.  
  
Usagi sat down beside Seiya and started to eat her breakfast. "Is there anything wrong, Odango?" Seiya whispered. "Everything's fine." Usagi answered with a smile.  
  
A week went by and Usagi and Seiya's feelings for each other grew each day. They tried to avoid going out to keep from getting caught by Mamoru. He was going to America in two weeks and Usagi wanted to tell him right before he left. She cancelled some of her dates with Mamoru, coming up with lies saying "she wasn't feeling well" or "she has too much homework" or "I haven't got much sleep, and I'm tired". Of course the homework part was true, but she got it done in less than an hour with Seiya. Usagi and Seiya were still doing their night talk in the guest closet. Usually Usagi's balcony was used as well. It would end with them saying romantic things at each other and a LONG goodnight kiss. Once Usagi's neighbor was out for a midnight jog and saw the two on the balcony in a make out session as he was coming home. "Why don't you go to your room for that. There's people here who want to sleep." He said. Usagi and Seiya stopped and looked at the man. He chuckled a little and started on his way home.  
  
Yaten kept himself busy cause Minako walked with him after school and took him everywhere practically. Day by day, he started to like Minako, then after he got through that emotion, love her. He didn't want to end up like Seiya, getting his heart broken cause she didn't return the same feelings. Or so he thought.~-^* Minako, as usual, was jumping up and down like a retard around Yaten, making him embarrassed. "C'mon Yaten, will you please?" She had just asked him to go out with her. He felt she just liked him cause he was an idol and he was "cute". So he just acted like he hated her and didn't give a crap. "No." he answered. Minako just kept jumping up and down. "Please Yaten! Just give me a chance. I'm sure you'll change your mind about me after that!" "NO!" "Please.? I like you! Please give me this one chance! Please, please, please, please, please,." Minako repeated her plea and jumped in a circle around Yaten. Yaten was fed up now. He had to get her off his back. This time she was being downright annoying. "God damn it Minako! SHUT UP!!!" Minako stopped jumping around and looked at Yaten in a hurt way. "Shut up!! Just drop it Minako! I hate you, ever since I met you! I'm just trying to be nice, but now you've crossed the line! You're like my freaken shadow! Just stay away from me from now on!" Yaten ended it was a cold stare facing a tearful and hurt Minako. "Sorry." she whispered and walked off.  
  
Yaten stomped in the guest room and found Seiya sitting on the bed, reading. "God, I can't stand that woman!" Yaten yelled. "Who?" "Minako!" Yaten sat on the bed, with his back toward Seiya. "What'd she do?" "Well, first of all, she was jumping around like an idiot and she asked me out. I replied 'no' in a nice way, but she begged." "Why didn't you just say yes? Give the girl a chance." Seiya interrupted. "Yes, but, she's so annoying and rude! And I just can't stand her!" Seiya stared at Yaten noticed he was daydreaming. He knew that look, he had it on him once after he left Earth the first time. "You love her, don't you?" he said. "I can't stop thinking about her!" Yaten yelled as he fell onto a pillow. "What did you do to her?" Seiya asked, knowing his brother's mind and mouth. Yaten sat up and threw his bangs out of his face. "I told her that I hate her and to stay away from me." "Oh, bad move!" Seiya returned to his reading and turned the page. "Yeah, well.you feel the same way right now." Seiya smirked. "I wouldn't say that." Yaten gave him a surprised look and Seiya returned to his book. "God, I can't believe I did that! What was I thinking?" "You think?" "Quiet you!" Yaten got off the bed and walked out the door.  
  
Minako walked down the street with sunglasses on her nose to hide her watery eyes. She thought about yesterday, the day she would never forget. The day in which the person she loved said strait in her face that he hated her. "I've should have known. He didn't like me from the start. I'm so stupid!" Minako let out a little sob and passed by a window that showed an orange tank top like dress. It had white ruffles under the breast line and tied in the back. She stopped beside it and admired it. "That's a beautiful dress. If only I looked good in it, then maybe Yaten." Minako stopped herself and let out a sad chuckle. "I better get over him." She then heard her name from a familiar voice. "Makoto, how are you?" "I'm fine. You don't seem yourself. Is everything alright?" "Yes, I'm fine." Makoto knew Minako. She was her best friend, and she knew something was wrong. She wanted to cheer her up. "Were you looking at that dress?" Makoto pointed to the orange dress Minako was looking at. "Yes, but I don't have the money, or the body." "Aw Minako! You'll look great in it! It's definitely your color! How about this, I'll buy you the dress." Minako gave her a surprised look. "No, don't do that. I'm fine really."  
  
Yaten walked down the same street as Minako, thinking about what he said. "Why do people do stupid things when they're in love? And I'm stupid enough to get caught in It." he walked by a window that had that same orange dress, but kept on walking till he heard, "C'mon Minako. I wanna see." He stopped and looked in the door. Makoto was standing outside a curtain bouncing in excitement. "Ok, but don't laugh." Came the voice inside the curtain. Yaten gasped as he saw Minako step out.  
  
She was as beautiful as his princess. He long golden hair, light blue eyes, and fair skin were the qualities of Yaten's perfect love. And the dress even made her more beautiful. "Oh Minako, you look great!" Makoto said. "I look horrible in the changing room. I don't have the body for it. I actually think I heard a tear when I slipped it on!" Minako turned her upper body to where she was looking at her lower back. "Stop it silly and look at yourself." Makoto turned Minako around to where she was looking in a mirror. Minako sighed and stood up in perfect posture. She put her hands on her hips and looked at herself from the sides, front, and back. "I still don't think I have the body." "C'mon, you look lovely. It really brings out your eyes and you shape." "You calling me fat?" "NO!! You have the perfect body and face. You could easily pass for a model."  
  
Yaten smiled. She was a model in his eyes. "Beautiful." he whispered to himself.  
  
"Why don't you take it off and I'll pay for it." Makoto said. "No. I can't let you buy this dress. Where would I wear it?" "Anywhere. It's seems for every attire. Whether it's casual to formal." Minako took another look at herself. She remembered the outburst from Yaten and closed her eyes. Tears were trying to seep through, but she tried to hold them back. Minako opened her eyes. "How about I get rid of this bow." She tied the red ribbon out of her hair and handed it to Makoto. "But why are you taking it out of you hair. You wear it every single day. You never take it out." "Well, something happened yesterday that made me realize that it's just simple red ribbon." Makoto accepted the ribbon. "But, you said that you can't live without it. It's practically your life. What made you give it up?" Minako closed her eyes as tears fell from her eyes. She sobbed. "Just hold it for a while, please." "Minako, is there something you need to tell me?" Minako shook her head slowly. "I'm going to change." And walked back into the changing room she walked out of.  
  
Yaten's lip quivered as he saw Minako break into tears. "I'm such an idiot!" Makoto heard him and waved. "Hey Yaten! Come in!" Yaten hesitated but did as told. "Hey Makoto." Makoto smiled and walked up to the curtain. "Hey, Yaten's here! Would you like to show him your dress?" Minako gasped when she heard Makoto say "Yaten". "Uh, that's Ok." "No Minako! Show him. You look pretty!" Minako had to think. She didn't want to face him again. He'd probably say she looked fat in the dress, or something more hurtful. Maybe she'd chop off her hair this time.  
  
Makoto stood outside looking at Yaten. She was a little embarrassed fighting with Minako from inside a changing room. "She's a little upset right now. And won't tell me why." Yaten looked down. "I have no idea." He really had every idea in mind. "Minako? Are you there?" "Yeah." "Come out!" "No!" Makoto opened the curtain to reveal Minako still in the dress sitting down. "Come on!" she reached out her hand and grabbed Minako's wrist and tried pulling her out. Minako tried pulling back but with no progress. Makoto was much stronger than she, and had no competition. She was finally pulled out to see Yaten in his light blue suit and square sunglasses. "Doesn't she look beautiful?" Makoto said turning Minako around. Yaten lowered his shades to show his eyes. He started looking at Minako's legs, and then up to her face. She had fear in her eyes that Yaten couldn't stand seeing. He rested the glasses back on his nose. "Yes. Very." "See! Even Yaten likes it! From a man's point of view." Makoto yelled happily. "Sort of." Minako whispered under her breath.  
  
Seiya was in the kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator for a snack. "What are you looking for?" Usagi asked coming down the stairs. "Looking for something to eat." Usagi walked over to Seiya and looked in the refrigerator. "Well, I'm sure we have something around." Usagi went over to the counter and picked up a folded napkin. "Hey, there's something here." She unraveled it to find a cookie. "Momma's cookies! I thought they were all gone!" "Wait a minute." Seiya walked over to Usagi. "I thought you told me there weren't any left." "Well then I told you wrong."  
  
Usagi was about to put the cookie in her mouth when Seiya grabbed her wrist. "How many did you have?" Usagi thought for about 10 seconds, "5?" "I only had 2." Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "More for me." "But I'm hungry." "So am I. I haven't eaten breakfast." Seiya rolled his eyes because he was with Usagi all day. "Hello?!" "Hey!" he then pouted and stared at Usagi. "Give me the cookie!" Usagi turned around protecting it. "No!" "Give me it!" "No!" Usagi extended her arm out to make it harder for Seiya to reach. Seeing as how he's taller and stronger than she is, it didn't really work. "Please, give me the cookie!" Usagi started to giggle. "No! Seiya, you're acting childish." Seiya put his other arm around Usagi's waist, and folded Usagi's arm (with the cookie) over it. He then picked her up a swung her around in a circle. Usagi cried of laughter as she was spinning in a circle, cheek to cheek, with Seiya.  
  
Seiya fell to his knees as he was getting dizzy. He heard Usagi's last laugh until he put his hand on her forehead. "Odango." he whispered. Usagi smiled. "Seiya." ".Give me the cookie." Usagi looked at him in a weird way. She broke off a piece of the cookie and held it to Seiya's mouth. "Here you go." She fed him the piece and wiped off the crumbs falling on his chin. Usagi took a piece for herself and ate it. "Would you like some more?" she asked after she swallowed the cookie. Seiya nodded and kissed her lips. Usagi dropped the treat on the floor and put her hand behind Seiya's neck. Seiya gently laid Usagi down on her kitchen floor as he ran his tongue along her lips, searching for extra crumbs (he really is hungry ^-^) and her love. Usagi let out a soft groan, running her hand through Seiya's soft, jet-black hair.  
  
Yaten expelled a soft, wide yawn as he tried to pay attention to the teacher talking. He was suppose to be taking notes, but thought it was pointless cause he was going back to his planet in 2 months anyway. He sort of glanced back at Minako. She had her red bow out of her hair and was writing down notes like crazy. She looked up and down every 5 seconds as her hair was falling over her shoulder. Minako caught Yaten's gaze and looked back at him. She felt anger and heartbroken every time she looked into his light green eyes. Yaten was lost in his own thoughts and didn't realize he was looking at Minako that long. She just gave him one last death stare and back to her notes.  
  
"Seiya, how did you handle your situation like this?" Yaten asked. They just got out of school and Yaten and Seiya were walking to the Crown. "Well, first of all, I wasn't stupid enough to tell her I hated her." Seiya answered. "Well, I just didn't want to end up like you. Getting my heart broken and being depressed. You got over her, right?" "I would never get over Odango. And plus, my heart isn't broken anymore." Yaten gave Seiya a surprised look. "Is there anything going on between you two?" Seiya shrugged and pushed the button on a light pole to get the walking signal. "I don't know. What do you think?" "You've been acting pretty funny around each other. Like you flirt a lot." Seiya gave him a 'god your stupid' look. "We do that all the time." "Wait! I take that back. You hit on her, and she likes it!" The sign across the street pictured a man walking. "You're an idiot." Seiya said as he walked across the street.  
  
The 2 male students walked down the sidewalk in silence. "I saw Minako yesterday." Yaten started saying. Seiya looked up at him, interested. "Go on." "She was at a clothing store and was trying on a dress. She looked beautiful, Seiya. The dress was orange and had no sleeves. It stopped just before her knees showing the rest of her long legs. There were white ruffles under her breast and it tied in the back. It made me think of our princess. She was with Makoto, who told me to come in. And she pulled Minako out of her dressing room to show me. Minako looked even more beautiful up close. But she had a hurt look in her eyes. She was scared.of me! And after that I just left." Seiya nodded. "Yaten, you must confess. If you don't tell her how you feel, you're going to regret it the rest of your life. I learned that the hard way."  
  
They both were greeted by an elderly man that was completely bald, and was shorter that Yaten. "Would you young men like a flower?" he held up a big bouquet of roses. "They're free. You can give 1 to your one true love!" Seiya smiled and took a rose. "I could give this to Odango." He said as he twirled it around with his fingers. He then looked at Yaten, who was hesitantly staring at the flowers.  
  
3 happy girls greeted the 2 Lights when they walked into the crown. "I haven't seen you in a while. It's so great!" Rei yelled hugging Yaten. As Usagi was hugging Seiya, he pulled out the rose and held it in front of her face. "I got this for you, Odango." Usagi took the red flower and smiled up at Seiya. "Thank you." She then kissed him softly on the cheek and led him to sit down beside her.  
  
Minako noticed Yaten. She gasped and looked down, trying to cover her sad face with her hair. "Minako, Yaten's here. Aren't you going to say hi?" Rei asked. "Oh, uh.hi. Hey I need to get going!" Minako stood up in her seat and grabbed her bag. "But you haven't finished your ice cream." Usagi chimed in. Minako picked up her ice cream filled cup and threw it in the trashcan. "I'm done! Better be getting home." She stepped on the table and jumped off. "See you guys!" Minako ran out the door. Seiya looked over at Yaten, who was looking down in shame. "You must of put her down pretty hard."  
  
"Hey everyone!" Mamoru walked into the Crown to the sailor crowd. "Hi Mamoru." Usagi said meekly. She grabbed Seiya's hand under the table and squeezed it tight. Seiya returned his affection by squeezing Usagi's hand back. "Hi Usako." Mamoru said sitting down beside Usagi. He put his arm over her shoulder. Usagi, feeling uncomfortable, did a fake stretch to get Mamoru's hand off. "We need to get back to the house. I promised momma that we would make dinner tonight!" she fibbed as she climbed on the table and jumped off. Seiya did the same procedure then turned toward Yaten. "You coming?" Seiya asked. "Nah, I'll catch up later."  
  
Seiya and Usagi walked down the sidewalk hand in hand. Their nervous feeling went away as they slowly got farther from the Crown. "That was close." Usagi said. "We better be more careful from now on." Seiya suggested. Usagi looked at the rose Seiya gave her. It was in full bloom, and had no thorns. "Where did you get this rose?" "A man was giving them away on the street." "You mean you gave me a free flower?!" Seiya turned red and started to get nervous. "Uh, well. He just sort of gave one to me and left. And you were the first person to pop in my head when I held it. I'm sorry." Usagi's upset expression turned into a lovesick one. "You mean you thought of me first?" Seiya nodded nervously and then felt Usagi cling onto him. "That's so sweet! I don't even know why I get mad at you!" Seiya returned the hug.  
  
Rei, Makoto, Yaten, and Mamoru sat at the booth in the Crown. "Do you guys know what's up with Usako?" Mamoru spoke up. "No, why?" Rei asked. "Well, she's been acting weird lately. She's cancelled most of our dates in the past week. And that's not like her." "Well, I'm sure that's she's caught up in school work! She may be under the weather. I mean, it is summer and there's a lot of pollen and everything. And she IS in high school." Makoto said covering up the truth. She knew what was going on cause she could see and feel their love when she was around them. Rei knew it too. She saw it while she was reading the fire, but thought it was best not to tell anyone. She knew if she did, someone might get hurt. "Yeah, I know. But it's that Seiya! She spends a lot of time with him and I'm afraid." "She hasn't seen Seiya in a while! He's just a friend that she cares about a lot. I would do the same if I had a friend like that in town!" Rei interrupted. Mamoru was stunned at Rei's outburst. "Well, someone must give me the 411." He said trying to act cool. Yaten, Rei, and Makoto started laughing cause he sounded so stupid. Mamoru looked at Yaten. "What about you? You live with them. You must know something." Makoto and Rei looked at Yaten who had a sweat drop. "No comment." He said as he stood up from his seat. "I'm going for a walk. Bye."  
  
Usagi and Seiya stood under a Sakura tree. "What are you thinking, Seiya?" Usagi asked as a pedal fell on her nose. Seiya caught one in his hand. "I'm just thinking about, our future." Usagi smiled at that and brushed the pedal off her nose. "What do you think it'll be like?" Seiya shrugged and the wind blew the flower pedal out of his hand. "If we keep this up, we may have to run away." Usagi laughed and leaned on Seiya. He took her in his embrace. "Do you know what I'm thinking.?" Seiya squeezed Usagi a little and shook his head. "I'm hungry! Are you?!" Usagi yelled breaking the mood. Seiya sweat dropped and smiled nervously. "Uh, yeah. Sort of." "Then lets go home. I could make you something." Usagi took Seiya's hand and started running. "You are?" Seiya asked scared.  
  
Yaten walked to a park. It wasn't a very popular park, seeing as how it was nothing but hills of grass and weeds. There stood some big trees that provided just enough shade for a person to nap under. There was a river beside that reflected off the sun. It was gentle and the waves blew with the wind. It was peaceful. Just how Yaten wanted it. He walked over a couple of hills looking down at his feet, thinking. Being pretty obvious through his transparent face. He looked up to get a good look at the river, but in the process, spotted Minako. She sat there under a tree with her knees both bent up and hugging them, looking at the horizon. A breeze blew, making her hair wave with the movement of the wind. Her golden hair marveled Yaten, shining in the afternoon sun concealing her face from the world. Yaten noticing how she was so lost in thought, Minako wasn't going to notice him approaching her. Now he knew what Seiya was talking about. Being hesitant to tell the true feeling, being stupid enough to be caught in this emotion, being scared to have your heart broken.  
  
Yaten walked slowly towards Minako. Getting more nervous as he came closer. Minako on the other hand, was sitting there trying to hold back her tears. She still hasn't gotten over Yaten, and never will. He seemed to be the perfect man to her. Taking no crap from anybody, being his naïve self at the right time, not being too obvious to the real truth behind the scene. Minako felt the breeze on her body and also a person approaching her. She looked between her golden locks of waving hair, to find a manly figure walking toward her. As he got closer, his face started to get more visible. Minako recognized him to be Yaten and started to get nervous. Why was he coming over toward her? Isn't he supposed to ignore her? Neglect her? Insult her? That's probably the case. Minako then stood up and took one last look at her beloved through her hair. He looked so handsome in his navy blue uniform. Having his hands thrust into his pockets and his silver hair blowing gently in the wind with his light green eyes on her. Tears started to stream down Minako's eyes as she realized that she can't have him and he doesn't return his love to her. She then turned around and started to run away. Away from the pain she was feeling, away from the only person who would hurt her more than anybody, away from her true emotions.  
  
Usagi stood over a boiling pot of noodles. She stirred them with a wooden spoon as she started to add some spices. Seiya was sitting at the table reading a book assigned in class. Being deathly afraid of Usagi cooking. He has heard stories of her "gourmet" meals. Always being too spicy, too bitter, too sweet, too everything from the real taste. "Seiya.!" Seiya popped out of his thought and looked over at Usagi. "Yes?" "Would you come over here for a second." Usagi said as she turned the knob on the stove to off.  
  
Just at that moment, Ikuko walked in quietly from her daily grocery shopping. She looked at her daughter, and the guest through the living room quietly.  
  
Seiya was standing by Usagi as he watched her take some noodles out of the pot with chopsticks. "Try this. See if you like It." she held her hand under the noodles that were dangling. Seiya hesitated but smiled weakly. "Uh.ok." Usagi gently put the noodles in Seiya's mouth as he slurped them in. He swallowed the food and widened his eyes in amazement. "Wow. This is really good!" "You think so?" Seiya nodded his head. Usagi took a bite and slurped. But got some of the sauce she put in on the side of her mouth. "It is good! I didn't think I could do it!" Seiya started to laugh under his breath. Usagi noticed. "What?" "You have some sauce on you face." He said.  
  
Ikuko laughed faintly in the next room.  
  
"Here, let me get it." Seiya said as he grabbed a paper towel from the counter. He cupped Usagi's chin and started to wipe the corner of Usagi's mouth gently. He looked deep into her light blue eyes and she looked deep into his dark sapphire eyes. They were the most beautiful of blue a person and could posses and she felt lucky to have them only on her. They always sparkled with happiness when she looked at him. "All done." Seiya whispered breaking Usagi's train of thought. "Thank you Seiya." Usagi grabbed his hand under her chin. She lowered her head and kissed his palm softly.  
  
Ikuko watched in confusion as she witnessed her daughter kissing the guest's hand. She even became more amazed as she saw Seiya run his hand through Usagi's bangs after that. But then it all went away when she realized that her little girl was growing up and was going to experience this kind of thing. Ikuko felt that Seiya loved Usagi very much the day he moved in. Even though she never asked Seiya and he never told her, she could feel it every time he was around Usagi. That he would protect her with his own life, and love her no matter what. (Enough of her, let's get back to the juicy part!)  
  
Seiya ran his hand through Usagi's bangs and rubbed her cheekbone with his thumb. "You got some more right there." Seiya touched Usagi's bottom lip. Usagi smiled. "Can you get it off for me?" Seiya returned the smile. "Love to." He then pressed her lips against his and kissed Usagi softly. Even though there wasn't any sauce on Usagi's lip. Seiya's delved his tongue into Usagi's mouth. She groaned and put her arms around Seiya's neck. The tips of their tongues glided together as their hands caressed their necks and face.  
  
Yaten walked his trail down the sidewalk. Thinking about the moment, when Minako ran away. Why did he let her slip through his fingers like that? It wasn't her fault, it was all his. Him and his big mouth drove away the most wonderful gift in life. He reached inside his pocket to retrieve the Tsukino house key. Yaten then shoved the key into the lock and turned it right. No avail must have already been unlocked. Yaten pulled the key out and turned the doorknob.  
  
Usagi and Seiya stopped kissing when they heard an opening of the front door. Ikuko took her attention off her daughter and guest and looked toward the front door as well. "Yaten must be home." Usagi said as she took her took her arms from around Seiya's neck and started to walk out of the kitchen. She turned the corner when she saw her mother standing there. "Mother!? What are you doing here?" Seiya walked followed Usagi out of the kitchen and when the mention of the name "mother" caused him to stop. "Mrs. Tsukino?!" Ikuko smiled a bit and giggled. "Hello Usagi.Seiya." Both of the teenagers blushed till they were a crimson red. (Uh oh! ~_~)  
  
Yaten stopped to look at the very red Usagi and Seiya and naïve Ikuko Tsukino. "Hey, what's cooking?" when he first stepped in the house, the smell of dinner filled his nose. "Uh, noodles. Want any?" Usagi asked, still blushing. "Yeah, just give me a minute to change." Yaten said a little sad and ran up the stairs.  
  
Seiya noticed the look on Yaten's face and got a little concerned. "I'll go change too." He said, following Yaten's procedure of racing up the stairs. Usagi smiled a bit and turned on her heel. "Usagi." Ikuko started to say. "Will you set the table?" "Sure mother!" Usagi answered nervously. She then walked over to the table and took Seiya's textbook and put it back in his bag. Ikuko went over to the noodles and stirred them a little to keep them from getting cold.  
  
Seiya caught Yaten before he changed his clothes. "Yaten, what happened?" Yaten was sitting on the bed looking a little down. "Nothing." he answered meekly. Seiya sighed and sat down beside his 'brother'. "Did you see Minako again?" Yaten put his left hand over his eye with his elbow resting on his leg. "Yes.at a park." "She ran away again?" Seiya looked down at his shorter sibling. He then was thinking about something to at least put some excitement in his life. A true rumor came to mind. "Can you keep a secret Yaten?" he asked. Yaten shrugged. "Who would I tell?" Seiya leaned back on the bed in a casual position. "Well, how should I say this.me and Odango are secretly going out." He said not holding back. Yaten freed his face from his hand and looked back at Seiya with a suspicious glance. "Are you telling me that Usagi is cheating on her boyfriend?!" With a finger to his lips, Seiya motioned for Yaten to quiet down. "Not so loud. And hell I kind of forgot about Mamoru." he then started to stare at nothing (daydreaming about you-know-who!). Yaten stood up on the floor, "Well at least you're happy." Seiya snapped out of his dream and sat up. "Now will you leave me to my privacy so I can change?" Yaten added with a sarcastic tone in his voice. Seiya smiled and left the room without another word. 


End file.
